Our Promise
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Years after Ludger's death the Xillia crew has managed to get their happy endings. For the most part. Jude has disappeared for years, leaving behind Leia and their daughter. Understandably when his daughter grows up and he's still not home, she's pissed. So she makes a promise with her mother "I'm going to go find Dad, and when I do. I'll slug him real good for the both of us!"


**Hello and thank you for taking the time to read this. I thought that there wasn't enough love for thisparing so I decided to dip my toes into it while also doing a future story. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah…! J-Jude…" Leia pleaded as she found herself being pressed against the hotel door. Her left hand was covering her mouth as she turned her head towards her right trying to avoid looking her boyfriend in the eye. Jude was currently running his tongue up and down her neck since he knew she loved it when he started off like this. "W, What about… t, the party?" She managed to squeak out as she used her other hand to try and push Jude off but too no luck, he was too strong and too determined.

"E, Everyone's… downstairs-Mmph!" Any further protest she was about to make was blocked off by Jude crashing his lips onto hers.

Jude wasn't even bothering to give her a reply. He simply was going to do what they both wanted to do right now. The hand that Leia was previously using to push him away was now being held in his hand tenderly.

"Mmm… mm.. Ah…" She moaned into the kiss.

Jude finally showed some mercy and realised her. She tipped forward a bit showing him that she was starting to get into it. This was something he would definitely tease her about later.

She coughed into her hand as she composed herself. "W, we should get back."

She honestly felt bad leaving everyone downstairs. This was supposed to be… It's been five-years since Ludger's death. They were able to move on yes, but that doesn't mean that they're not upset.

 _Especially Elle,_ Leia thought with a sad face.

Every year on the day Ludger died, the group besides Milla, and sometimes Gaius and Muzet, Would just have a party. Just to keep remembering him as someone who died for a cause.

"Woah!" Leia cried as she was lifted by Jude so he could hold her bridal style. In a quick motion, he had opened the door to their room and had thrown her on the bed.

"D, Didn't I Just say-?!" She wasn't given the chance to finish since Jude quickly placed himself on top of her. Leia quickly found her mind going blank as he continued to kiss her all over and remove their clothing.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Huh?" A young voice calls breaking Leia out of her flashback. "Y-yes, honey?" That's right. She was just thinking about the day where her precious daughter was conceived. Jude certainly could change his behavior. One moment he's the most selfless guy she knows then the next moment when they're alone he can be so forceful. Leia couldn't help but giggle at all the memories. But she also couldn't help but shiver in delight at it as well. The man she loved for so long finally returned her feelings and for many nights claimed her as his…

"Uh… mommy, your cheeks red."

Leia gasped, "O, Oh! S, Sorry, I was just thinking of adult stuff!" Leia said as she started to fan herself with both hands in an attempt to cool her burning cheeks.

Leia sighed as she started to calm down, "So, Agria, did you want something?" Leia asked as she walked towards the kitchen with her daughter following close behind. Leia started to hum a little song as she prepared to do the dishes and started first by taking a hair tie and tying her now shoulder-length hair into a ponytail, along with an apron.

"Does daddy… hate me?"

Leia almost dropped her plate, "Come again, sweetie?"

"Why is daddy not here?" The black hair of the five-year-old was covering one of her eyes as she stared at the ground.

Leia sighed as she bent down on one knee and raised her daughter's head by her chin to look into her light-green eyes, which despite her sad look, shined as bright as the stars to Leia. "Your father loves you more than anything, and anyone. He'll be back one day, though, I promise."

Her words didn't seem to pick her up as much as Leia thought they would. If she was honest with herself. She was also very upset that he disappeared. Well, not so much as without a trace. He told her that he might have made some great new discovery that he didn't want to 'ruin the surprise' of it by telling her until he was sure.

He did tell her that he didn't know how long it would be, but she supported him on going... 'That was a mistake', she kept telling herself every day after he left.

She always made sure to put on a strong front for her daughter's sake, but when she was alone she sometimes couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. It did help that being married to the 'Great' scientist, Jude Mathis, meant that she was pretty much set for quite a long time. That didn't stop her from living her own life, though.

She stilled rocked the cover of the new article! Or at least… that what she tells all her friends. Luckily none of them really read the paper.

Oh maybe her next headline should be 'Jerkwad husband disappears for years!'... yeah… that would make the front.

"You're… hurting me… mommy." Agria strained.

"O, Oh!" Leia quickly released her tight grip on her daughter. "Sorry about that just… giving you your daily amount of love." She gave a nervous laugh. "You really shouldn't worry about your father by the way. He really does love you. When you were born, he cried even more than you did." She laughed. She couldn't help but realize the truth that she wasn't over exaggerating much.

"Really?"

"If only you could see… and you actually can." She said with a sly smile. "Uncle Alvin recorded your father when he wasn't looking."

"Unkie, Alv, is cool." Agria laugh.

"He's a total dork." Leia corrected.

The mother and daughter shared a laugh at making fun of the men. It was a nice change of pace. Now Leia was just wondering if Alvin's wife and kids talked about him like this when he wasn't around.

"Hm?" Leia looked in confusion as Agria raised her pinky finger up. "Are we making a promise?" She asked jokingly.

"I want you to promise me that as soon as daddy comes back, we'll take a new family picture together. That we'll be a family again… maybe you guys can even get me a little brother." She gave a warm smile to her mother.

 _Your father wouldn't object to that…,_ Leia unconsciously replied.

Leia snickered, "Sorry but pictures are for the big kids." She said jokingly with half-lid eyes as she placed her hand just over her head to mock her shortness. She was met with cries of annoyance and protest as Agria told her she was a big girl while desperately trying to reach Leia's hand. Unfortunately for her, though, Leia just kept raising it up every time she reached.

"Well If you're going to cry about it so much." Leia rolled her eyes. Carefully she intertwined her pinky with her daughter's and said, "It's a promise."

* * *

 **Ten Years Later**

Agria, now at the age of fifteen, still remained fatherless and with each passing day, her hope continued to deteriorate.

She laid flat on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. "Maybe today," She said aloud. She knew that he wasn't going to walk through that door yet, though.

It's terrible when you're growing up and you can't even remember your own father's face. Not in the way you might think. She has technically seen him in some of the pictures around the apartment but that was about it. She didn't want her memories of her dad to be from still images. It was just sad.

She raised her right hand above her face. The hand that she and her mother made that promise all those years ago. She smiled softly remembering it.

"I can't give up hope," She sighed deeply. "This… is our promise."

* * *

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoyed but if not please let me know so I can try to work on it. I really wanna work on this and reviews would be very appreciated. This being just the prologue meant that it would be kind of short so I'll do my best to make the next ones longer. Also is a story that I'd like to have OCs of any viewer suggestions on. if you guys have any ideas id love to hear.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! See you next time!**


End file.
